


don't flatter yourself

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Raw Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, mark is so mf gay for hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: donghyuck is gay, and mark is straight with a huge ego, and it just can't be that donghyuck doesn't want him.well, guess what:it can.





	don't flatter yourself

mark and donghyuck play basketball at school and they've been in one team with the others for as long as they can remember. they're friends, but they never spoke about serious things, and when puberty hits them almost simultaneously, mark finds out that donghyuck 'plays for another team', while he himself is 100% het. he gets curious because he heard rumours about some guys from school, but never really met one.

"so you're, like, like guys and all?" he asks donghyuck cautiously, in case it's a sensitive topic, after the training as they're changing in the locker room.

"yeah, why? you have something against gay people?" donghyuck asks simply, but mark panics.

"no! love is love and all, you know..." he laughs nervously, "if you don't try to stick your dick up my ass, we'll be good", he tries to joke, but his face goes a bit hotter, when donghyuck scoffs.

"don't flatter yourself, canada boy", he pats mark's shoulder as he goes past him towards the showers, absolutely naked, with just a towel in his hands. and mark is left _stunned_.

_flatter?!_

well, this is a direct strike in his ego. what the fuck was that supposed to mean?! he's handsome, with a hot trained body, he's not stupid and girls always laugh at his jokes. he's almost perfect! and now this..._this_... mark grits his teeth remembering donghyuck's mocking smirk as he stands under hot jets of shower and starts fiercely rubbing his body with a washcloth. he's genuinely offended and... determined (although he doesn't know exactly what his aim is).

after this talk they don't bring the topic between them anymore, but for mark _it begins_.

he doesn't want to think if it's conscious, subconscious or something else, but now he appears to be in need for donghyuck's attention.

in the most sexual way.

whenever they practice he makes sure to tug up his shorts higher, so his strong legs are on display. in the locker room as they undress, he flexes his abs deliberately, so they are more prominent while he and donghyuck share a word about some unimportant school stuff. in the shower he chooses the stall which is the closest to donghyuck's, so he can show him his body as much as he can. he even shaves his pubic hair, hoping that donghyuck will be tempted by the sight of his, well, quite impressive dick, but it only results in a joke from jaehyun who teases mark with a "did your girlfriend get tired of your bush sticking between her teeth?" and mark blushes furiously, because donghyuck hears that and laughs together with the others, and it's a fucking _fail_ \- mark doesn't even have a girlfriend.

and for him it's a kind of competition, to get donghyuck want him, to get donghyuck look at his body with starving eyes, but it doesn't happen, no matter how hard mark tries.

he realizes that something goes wrong after a match against the rival team. they won the game and, as usually, go to hug each other, shaking hands and patting each other's back, and when donghyuck comes up to him with a wide beaming smile and hugs him, mark pressing his face into donghyuck's neck, he notices his smell, the masculine smell of sweat mixed with some thin scent of perfume, which doesn't really help...

one inhale hits mark like a thunder, his heart skips a beat for a moment before starting its pace in a doubled tempo.

they pull away from each other and go together with the rest of the team to the god damned locker room, but for mark everytihng happens like in a weird surrealistic dream. they all laugh loudly, discussing the exciting game, and nobody notices the way mark is zoned-out. (un)luckily, he and donghyuck are the last to leave for the showers, and as donghyuck closes his locker, wearing only a towel on his shoulder, his skin bare and glistening with sweat, mark, also undressed, comes up to him from behind, driven by some unknown primal instinct, and inhales this new addicting scent, which gets him the same reaction as a few minutes before.

it goes like a shock-wave through his body, and mark can barely restrain himself from nosing over donghyucks sweaty neck, hands reaching out to donghyuck's body in desire to press it into him.

"did you just smell me?" he hears donghyuck's voice, which hits him like an icy shower in the morning, so he jumps back to the reality and steps back as donghyuck turns round and eyes him suspiciously.

his brain tries to decide if he should deny it or not, when he settles for a quick 'i did', while his mind kindly provides him with information from a biology textbook, where he read about animals that choose a partner for themselves by the smell. but he can't dwell on the thought because donghyuck is looking at him intensely, with his eyebrows raised in a sign of waiting for explanation. but no explanation is needed when donghyuck casts his eyes down and then widens them in disbelief, blushing.

mark follows his example, and as his gaze meets his lower region, blood rushes to his face, and the ability to speak abandons him. his cock, smooth and fully on display, _fucking hard_.

mark opens and closes his mouth like a fish, but donghyuck interrupts his unsuccessful attempt to say something as he looks right at mark, his eyes just as big.

"do i turn you on?"

the question is logical yet unexpected for mark, who lets out only a dumb 'i-i', but no worries, his cock does him a favour and twitches visibly, while his eyes travel over donghyuck's naked, trained and, as mark's brain screams, absolutely smooth body. when he looks up at donghyuck, the boy turns his head away, blushing furiously, his lips pursed, and mark can't understand if donghyuck's angry, embarrassed, or both.

"god, cover yourself, so that your... enthusiastic friend wouldn't point at me", donghyuck says quietly, still averting his eyes, and mark hurriedly reaches for his towel muttering sorry-s and wraps the cloth around his waist, his face red like a ripe tomato.

"look, donghyuck...", he starts timidly, not really knowing what to say, but donghyuck interrupts him anyway.

"so", he says, crossing his arms, "do you want me to fuck y-"

"no!!" mark shouts in terror, causing donghyuck to wince and close his ear with his hand in a dramatic gesture.

"no need to scream like that, i have no intention to touch your precious ass", donghyuck scrunches his face and then spreads his lips in a mocking smirk, and _everybody_ knows that if you see this smirk, it means donghyuck is about to say something that will make you want to burry yourself in the ground and never see the daylight. that's pretty much how mark feels when donghyuck makes a confident step towards him.

"then, it means you want to fuck _me_?" donghyuck chuckles, approaching mark, who has to walk back not to bump his forehead with donghyuck's. "you think, if you have a handsome face and great abs, everyone wants to jump on your cock, huh?" donghyuck continues, paying no attention to mark's weak and shy 'n-no, i...' as he keeps on walking forward, till mark touches the wall with his back, feeling a cold shiver rushing on his skin. his heart thuds in his throat and mouth goes dry like a desert, when donghyuck shortens the distance between them, so that their lips almost touch each other.

"i'll tell you what, canada boy..." he says, but mark doesn't hear. donghyuck is so _close_ to him, that the only thing that mark's brain can register is his _smell_, which clouds other mark's senses, and a sudden wave of arousal makes his head go weird and dizzy.

this time nothing stops his hands from grabbing donghyuck, who lets out a sound of surprise, and the next moment mark is wrapping his arms around him, pressing into his naked back and nuzzling over his damp nape and neck.

"god, you smell gorgeous", he says in a ragged whisper, finally filling his lungs to the top with the concentrated mind-blowing scent.

"what the fuck are you doing?!" donghyuck hisses, trying to get out of mark's hold, but it only results in him grinding his ass against mark's cock.

mark groans at that, tightening his embrace, and licks over the bumps of donghyuck's spine, tasting the salty skin, which together with his smell makes mark almost growl savagely, as he moves to lick lower, to donghyuck's small back, where the thin layer of sweat hasn't dried yet.

it seems he blacks out for a few seconds, before he finds himself standing on his knees, his hands gripping donghyuck's waist tightly, when he hears a 'mark, you're crazy, sto _-ah-_ op it...' as he buries his face between the plump buttcheeks, inhales deeply and then licks a wide slow stripe over donghyuck's pink hole.

the taste is unfamiliar yet so good, that mark can only let out a muffled 'you're delicious' before he starts swirling his tongue against donghyuck's soft entrance, feeling his cock throb as the body in his hands trembles.

"it's filthy mark, stop it" donghyuck pants, trying to cast mark off with his hand, but all is in vain, because mark pushes his wet sinful tongue forward into the tight ring of muscles, and donghyuck moans and has to lean his head and weak hands on the wall, as his legs start to give in.

the sound of his heavy breaths mingles with mark's groans, which he emits at the feeling of donghyuck's hole clenching around his tongue, before he gets back to circling it over the entrance, greedily sliding his mouth up and down, saliva dripping down his chin and his mouth making obscene slurping sounds.

"mark, w-wait, i'm-" donghyuck sounds almost frightened as he moans, while mark tries pushing his tongue in donghyuck's hole again, intoxicated by his smell and taste to the point, when he forgets that anytime their teammates can return from the showers. but mark doesn't care. not when donghyuck's body shakes in his hands, and donghyuck's hole tightens amazingly around his tongue, as he fucks into his velvet-like insides and grabs the plush butt, hearing a short high-pitched whine, which donghyuck lets out as he cums, instinctly arching his back and rubbing his ass against mark's face in an unintentional need to prolong the pleasure.

that seems to disillusion mark for a moment, and he springs up to his feet, his wide open eyes meeting donghyuck's half-lidded ones. but he doesn't have time to panic, because donghyuck rips the towel off mark's hips in a swift, almost rude movement, and takes his aching hard cock in his fist to stroke it fast and hard. mark gasps, his hands finding their way to donghyuck's shoulders and grasping on them, nails digging in the soft skin, while he whispers a string of 'oh-my-god-oh-my-god'. a few harsh tugs are enough for him to shut his eyes and spill his cum generously over donghyuck's knuckles, and it's a perfect timing, because the door opens right when donghyuck tosses him the towel to hide the trails of his madness, and the others start crowding the room again.

mark gradually returns to his senses, his breath is still uneven, when donghyuck steps past him with a quiet and stern 'don't follow me', but mark can't anyway, even if he wanted to, turned into a stone by horror and shame, filling him from head to toes.

"aren't you gonna shower?" mark hears jaehyun's voice, feels a hand patting his shoulder, and hastily wipes his stained in drool chin before turning round, pressing the towel tightly to his crotch.

"yeah, i'm going", he answers in a blank voice and then adds a fake smile in attempt to maintain his usual appearance, and, thanks god, nobody seems to notice that he's _this_ close to becoming a complete wreck.

he manages to get to the showers, but as soon as he steps in the cubicle, his whole body starts shaking violently and blood turns into a cold stream. he opens the faucet and sets it at an almost boiling temperature to make his body warmer, but it doesn't work, and he keeps trembling in shock, while he rubs himself frantically, as if trying to wash off donghyuck's smell from under his skin.

his head is absolutely empty, the utter feeling of terror muddling his mind, and he gasps desperately as if something was suffocating him. he doesn't think of what he's done, doesn't reflect on it, and when his lips start moving by themselves, he hears his own voice mumbling his habitual 'oh my god', before he has to bite his palm not to scream in panic. his lungs seem to want to jump out of his throat, he almost hyperventilates, leaning his back on a cold wall not to fall down. with an immense willpower he makes himself stop catching the air, his breath steadies, and he finishes taking shower, noticing that at least his hands don't shake anymore.

there's a thought at the back of his mind that he hasn't seen donghyuck here, but it's soon overcasted by another wave of panic, and mark nervously walks back into the locker room, gets dressed and, grabbing his bag, rushes out, glad, that the others have already left.

on his way home thoughts start attacking him with such force, that he's afraid his head will combust, when a eureka moment dawns on him with a simple phrase 'i need a distraction'.

and what can be better than a nice evening in a club with pretty girls.

that's how he finds himself sitting in the chill-out zone together with jaehyun and a few other guys, who wanted to celebrate their victory anyway. it's safe: donghyuck rarely participates in such activities because, as he once joked, 'no offense, but the concentration of heterosexuality there is too much for me to handle', and mark is more than happy, when a few girls finally join them.

and to be honest, everything would be great, if mark could stop thinking about his tongue in donghyuck's ass and how much gay it was on the scale from null to infinity. he's so busy with self-eating, that even drinks don't help, and while the others gradually get more relaxed and loud, mark gets more anxious, and even his hand on a girl's soft thigh can't distract him from shameful memories.

"i'm straight."

"i'm straight."

"i'm fucking straight!!" his brain shouts, but judging by a sudden silence and surprised faces of the others, he shouted it aloud, and his own face reddens in embarrassment.

"nobody doubts that", jeno laughs, giving mark a pat on a shoulder, and mark laughs too and drinks up his cocktail in one go before turning to the girl, who's almost all over his laps by now.

"how about..." mark licks his lips nervously, "having a party just for two of us?"

the girl smiles at him with her (apparently) most seducing smile, whispering,

"i thought you'd never ask".

mark excuses himself and gets up, taking the girl's hand to lead her out of the noisy club. it's not his first time when he settles for a one-night stand, so after a heated make-out session on the backseat of a taxi, he's more than ready to continue on some horizontal surface in the girl's flat.

well, he is, but his body's _not_. some scratching feelings appears in his chest the moment he lays her on the bed, his hands roaming under her skirt and mouth devouring hers. something is just... wrong.

her lips are red and plump, her breasts fit perfectly in mark's palms, her legs are spread, but there's no excitement, no thrill in his guts, and as he kisses her automatically, he gets it: the _smell_.

the smell is wrong.

it sweet and nice, something like vanilla and coconut, but it's just _wrong_, and when her hand reaches to palm his crotch, mark realizes to his horror that his dick is still soft, and this is just beyond embarrassing.

he takes her hand away and pins it above her head, earning a moan of content, but he already knows that he _can't_.

"i think i gotta go now..." he utters in her lips and gets up.

"what?!" the girl sounds fairly offended as she watches him scatter closer to the exit.

"uhm, i prefer it traditional way... you know, flowers and chocolate before stuff..." he makes up an excuse, chuckling nervously as he puts his shoes on, afraid to look up at a furious girl. "i'll text you later, okay?" he says stuttering and smiling awkwardly.

"how the fuck are you gonna text me if you don't even know my name, jerk?!" the girl shouts, but the door behind him is already closed.

mark doesn't wait for the elevator and runs down the stairs, calling the taxi on his way, and as soon as he lands in the car, he dials the number, which he always dials when he has hard times of solving his problems on his own.

"jaemin? you're home? i'll be in 10 minutes", he says and hangs up, but even a thought of his friend's sympathetic ear doesn't calm him down.

and the thing is, jaemin is also in his team, but he's good not only at basketball, but also at giving advice and keeping other's secrets, despite him being flirtier than a slut on a motorway. he's never let mark down, and mark makes an effort not to think of anything before he arrives.

the bangs on the door are harder than necessary, and mark barges in as soon as it opens.

"hey mar- wow, easy, boy", jaemin greets him as mark rushes past him inside the flat, almost knocking a sleepy jaemin off his feet. "mark, will you tell me what happened? mark?" jaemin calls him, following him, while mark aimlessly walks around the flat before stopping in the middle of the kitchen.

jaemin looks at him in surprise, but patiently waiting for the answer, and as mark's body halts, horror and shame flood his mind again, this time even more fiercely. he's losing it, he's fucking losing it. mark stares at jaemin with wide eyes and digs his hands in his hair as he cries out in frustration,

"i think i'm an impotent homo!"

jaemin looks at him in doubt, obviously questioning his sanity as mark almost rips his hair out of his poor head.

"whisky?" jaemin offers in an affirmative tone.

"i love you, jaem" mark sighs, landing heavily on a chair.

"i get the 'homo' part now", jaemin chuckles, but mark gives him such a hurtful look, that jaemin's smile changes into a genuinely worried face. "so it's serious?" he asks as he gets the bottle from the fridge, then places a glass in front of mark to pour the dark liquid in it.

"if it wasn't serious, i wouldn't be here" mark grumbles, but jaemin just smiles kindly in response and sits down beside him, reaching his hand to a pack of cigarettes on the table. "so. spill it", he says lighting up a cigarette. mark sighs again, then drinks up his wisky, his face scrunching at the burning taste, and puts the glass down with a loud thud.

"i want to fuck donghyuck", he blurts out, shutting his eyes.

jaemin slightly raises one eyebrow, inhaling the smoke.

"you mean, our donghyuck?" he seems awfully calm, and mark feels partly offended - and partly glad, that jaemin doesn't fuel his hysteria.

"yeah", mark answers shortly and puts his arm on the table to support his heavy tired head.

"well, he's hot", jaemin reasons with a shrug, but it suddenly triggers mark.

"no, jaemin! guys are _not_ hot! guys are... guys!" he shouts almost in pain and hides his face in his hands.

"so i assume, you don't want to fuck other guys?" jaemin asks and mark shakes his head violently, still closing his face with hands. "okay", jaemin flicks the ash into the ashtray, "what happened?" he asks, pulling his chair closer to mark, showing that he's ready to listen and help.

and mark tells everything - how donghyuck made him crazy and how he failed to fuck a chick. he still omits a few details in order not to lose the remains of his pride, but his speech does get more stuttered to the end though, and he starts restlessly fidgeting with his fingers.

"...and i don't know... his smell, it's just... you know, when i breathed it in, i-" mark shuts his mouth, then lets out a groan and drops his head on the table. "i've got hard just because of thinking of how he smells", he whines miserably. "i don't know what to do, jaem" he mutters in the table as jaemin rubs his chin, thinking, his cigarette finished.

"tell him you want to fuck him", jaemin says in a casual tone, earning a devastated look from mark.

"it's out of the question", mark says quietly after a pause.

"i mean, you can't really do anything about it, it's chemistry, hormones and stuff, it's hard to resist", jaemin sums up, leaning back on his chair, "you can try, and who knows, maybe you won't like it".

"and if i do?" mark almost howls like a wounded beast.

"then you're welcome to break into my house in the middle of the night again so we can figure it out", he chuckles with a kind smile and ruffles mark's hair in a brotherly manner.

"thanks, jaem", mark says gratefully, and although jaemin's idea seems at least controversial, he knows that he'll go _insane_ if he doesn't do something, and this wasn't exactly his life goal.

they spend almost the whole night talking, and this therapeutic meeting seems to work, because mark doesn't feel like trash anymore and leaves jaemin's house in quiet and peaceful mind.

but getting himself to talk to donghyuck doesn't appear to be simple, so mark spends almost a week trying to find courage (or, as he sometimes thinks, impudence) to have a moment with donghyuck, who behaves as if nothing happened. and the side effect of his hesitation is that the more he watches donghyuck, the more he thinks of him, and when he starts waking up with the thought of donghyuck's both plump ass and infectious laughter, he realises that he's fucking _whipped_.

but it also pushes him to action, so when after the friday training it's donghyuck's turn to collect the balls and clean the gym, mark volunteers to help, earning jaemin's quiet 'fighting' and a wink, before the team leaves, so mark is alone with donghyuck.

as expected, they do everything in awkward silence till they finish, when donghyuck says,

"okay, done here. thanks for help".

he heads to the exit, and mark understands that a few seconds more, and he'll miss his chance.

"wait, donghyuck!" he shouts, his heart racing, as donghyuck stops and turn his surprised face to him.

"can i talk to you?" mark asks meekly, his hands balled into nervous fists.

hyuck lets out a dramatic sigh before walking towards mark - he's not stupid, and judging by his slight smirk, he knew mark will do it sooner or later.

"what do you want, canada boy?" he asks, running his hand through his hair as he steps closer.

and mark's brain can't think of anything better than a bold and stupid,

"i want you to let me fuck you!"

as soon as he blurts it out, donghyuck's eyebrows rise, while mark stands on his place, wanting to punch himself. donghyuck stops a feet afar from mark, his face expressing a concern, with a playful smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

"are you ill, mark?" he says, faking seriousness and placing his palm on mark's forehead, but mark looks at him vulnerably, as if begging not to mock him, because it's not easy at all for mark, and donghyuck seems to get it.

he sighs, stepping away and looks mark straight in the eyes.

"i'm not some charity for bi-curious hets, okay?" he says, making a move to turn away, but mark catches his hand, making him stop.

"i'm not... curious", he says quietly, "i'm not interested in men", he adds hastily under donghyuck's amused stare.

"oh? who are you interested in then?" donghyuck asks with a chuckle, and mark manages to look up at him as he says 'you', feeling his blood rush to his face.

donghyuck tilts his head to the side, obviously intrigued by the answer, and comes up to mark so he's so close that mark can feel the smell of sweat coming from his heated skin. mark's breath quickens and vision narrows to donghyuck only, as he grabs on his short not to grab donghyuck like he did it back then. his heart pounds in his chest loudly, and body shivers, arousal and desire washing over him with every inhale he takes, while donghyuck doesn't say anything for a few moments. he just eyes mark's face as if thinking of what decision to make, and casts his eyes down to mark's lips before his mouth spreads in a sly, almost inviting, and confident smile.

"your place or mine?"

and mark wants to say, maybe even to beg _here_, but instead he digs his fingers in his thighs in hope that pain would distract him from donghyuck's scent that makes it so difficult for him to stay sane.

"yours", he only manages to utter in a hoarse voice, his throat clicking dryly.

"can you wait till i take a shower?" donghyuck whispers with the same smile, his lips almost ghosting over mark's.

"i d-don't think so", mark says in a whisper too, and it's true, he already has to make immense effort to continue this conversation.

"okay", donghyuck answers quietly and takes a few steps back, giving mark the opportunity to breathe, because it seems he was holding his breath all the way.

donghyuck goes to the locker room, and mark hurries after him, trying not to swallow donghyuck's body with his stare. the clothes are changed, the bags are put on the shoulders, and they head to donghyuck's house, without saying a word to each other, and while mark feels like he's gonna go into hysteria at any moment, donghyuck is strangely calm, only biting his lips more than usual.

"let's drop by", donghyuck motions his head to the pharmacy which they're passing, and only when donghyuck asks for 'a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms please' mark belatedly understands why they're here, and his face goes completely red.

"what size do you have?" donghyuck turns to mark, who unfortunately can't utter a word and just stutters in embarrassment. "do you have small or what?" donghyuck asks him in an impatient sarcastic tone, and mark wants to die. right now. literally. donghyuck sighs and says 'extra sensitive, regular, please' while mark tries to get the morsels of his brain together, thanking all the gods that there are no other people except for the pharmacist.

as they leave, mark can't tear his eyes from the ground, devastated by humiliation he's never experienced before.

"did you really have to do that?! i almost-" he starts his accusations, but donghyuck takes his hand and puts it in the pocket of mark's loose sweatpants together with his, so his thumb not so accidentally brushes against mark's half-hard cock, making him gasp.

"you suddenly talk too much", donghyuck says, looking forward, and mark shuts his mouth and blushes, defeated again.

"wash your hands, the bathroom is the last door to the left, my bedroom is first to the right", donghyuck says casually as he goes to the kitchen, and mark obeys before settling on the edge of donghyuck's bed, shy - and awkward because he's not used to being shy in general. donghyuck then tosses his bag in the bedroom after fishing the lube and condoms out of it.

"i need a few moments", he says and walks out to the bathroom, and mark feels a hot wave streaming through his veins at the realisation of _what exactly_ donghyuck's gonna do there.

to silence his thoughts mark starts undressing quickly, so when donghyuck comes back, he is sitting on the bed in mere boxers, blushing for the -nth time for the day at donghyuck's mild smirk, who then undresses as well, leaving only underwear on. he sits down beside mark, and mark starts feeling dizzy at the smell of donghyuck's naked body, their thighs pressed close to each other, and this lack of distance and the sensation of donghyuck's warm skin against his makes mark's heart speed up it's pace.

"so", donghyuck says, hesitation decorating his cheeks with slightly pink shade, "do you want to kiss me?"

mark needs less than a second to imagine that, after which he nods affirmatively, staring at donghyuck's lips which curl slightly. he meets donghyuck's awaiting gaze and lets out an 'oh', feeling his palms get sweaty as he leans towards donghyuck to plant a cautious touch on his mouth. it doesn't seem as weird as he feared, with donghyuck slowly moving his lips against his, giving him space to adjust, but as soon as mark tries to move his tongue inside donghyuck's mouth, he can't suppress a low groan at the taste, which sends arousal right to his erection, and the next moment mark's already cupping donghyuck's head, tilting it to the side and pressing closer, so he can push his tongue inside deeper, tangling it with donghyuck's and devouring his mouth as if he's been starving for it his whole life.

he feels donghyuck's hands painfully grabbing on his shoulders as he moans in the kiss and finally pushes mark away, catching his breath, his lips swollen and eyes half-lidded.

"i thought you came here to fuck me, not to eat me alive", he says, chuckling.

"sorry, you're just so tasty", mark answers, also out of breath, and donghyuck gives him a suspicious and confused look.

"why do you always say that? 'delicious', 'tasty'... do you h-",

"i don't know", mark says quickly, "i just...like the way you smell and taste", he says, his voice turning into a whisper at the last words.

donghyuck blinks in surprise, while mark lets himself lean over and nuzzle against his bare shoulder, down to his collar bone and then up his neck as he breathes in the smell that never fails to make him lose his mind.

"you smell so good", mark muffles against donghyuck's skin, noticing how he shivers and noisily sips in the air. "can i kiss you again?" mark says in donghyuck's ear, as his lips gently nibble on the earlobe. donghyuck moans in response, and mark considers it quite a permission when he gets back to donghyuck's lips, this time getting a more heated kiss in return.

before they both notice, mark pins donghyuck to the bed, his hands roaming over his chest, torso and thighs. his head is muddled by the intoxicating smell, that seems to reach every cell of his hot, hungry body, and donghyuck, grinding on him and moaning, only adds to mark's unbearable desire.

he gets alarmed for a moment, when donghyuck tugs their pants off, but all worries are gone when he takes mark's cock in his hand, breaking the kiss.

"take mine, too", he pants out, his lips scarlet and eyes dark, and mark reaches his hand to donghyuck's hard-on without delay.

it feels hot in his fist as he moves his hand on the shaft, figuring that donghyuck's cock must be no different from his own, so he follows a pattern of usual jerking-off. donghyuck seems more sensitive on the tip though, because when mark thumbs over it, donghyuck's moans get louder, and mark has to admit that he likes them more than he should.

they don't stop kissing as their hands move between their bodies, and when mark pulls away, the view of blushing donghyuck, his matted hair, and parted lips, pleading to kiss them again, makes him want to see more, to taste more, to test donghyuck's limits, so he softly pulls their hands away and gives a confused donghyuck last kiss on the lips before he moves down to his neck, leaving occasional kisses on donghyuck's salty skin and breathing in his smell which gets stronger the lower he gets.

donghyuck's stomach trembles adorably when mark's lips brush over it, and as he reaches to his hard cock, he glances at donghyuck's face and then takes the oozing tip in his mouth, hardly managing to suppress the groan, which threatens to escape his throat as soon as he tastes the soft skin and donghyuck's precum on his tongue. and to be honest he doesn't really know what he should do, but he's eager enough to try lowering his head, so that he can take donghyuck's cock deeper in his mouth. he conscientiously curls his lips and moves his head faster, squeezing donghyuck's cock at the base with his hand, and when he hollows his cheeks, donghyuck finally rewards him with a moan, his fingers tangling in mark's hair.

"you're not so hopeless at it as i thought", he laughs, but his laughter is soon turned into another moan, when his tip hits mark's throat, causing donghyuck to writhe on his place.

he tries to buck his hips up, but mark holds him firmly, enjoying the pretty whines, his own cock twitches as he continues to please donghyuck with his mouth and tongue, teasing the slit before engulfing the shaft to the base, and when donghyuck starts whimpering, with his hands grasping on mark's hair, mark can't wait anymore.

"i want to be inside you", he whispers, impatience leaking through his voice, and donghyuck lets out a disappointed moan and reaches for the condoms. 

mark sits up and catches a pack, his hasty fingers ripping it with a familiar crunch before he rolls the condom on his cock while donghyuck positions himself on his fours, and mark gulps at an urge to grab donghyuck's plump ass and shove his cock inside in one go. but donghyuck turns his head and just in time reminds him 'the lube', which mark almost forgets about. he quickly smears it on the shaft wiping the remains of liquid between donghyuck's buttcheeks, circling his fingers against pink entrance and groaning, when donghyuck whines quietly at the touch.

mark takes his achingly hard cock by the base and guides it inside, and when the tip pushes in, his breath hitches and eyes roll back.

"careful, please", donghyuck asks somehow timidly, and mark exhales a short 'okay-okay', as he slowly enters donghyuck's ass, his hands cautiously holding him by the hips. arousal and lust hit him stronger with every his centimetre being wrapped by donghyuck's tight walls, and when his cock is fully buried inside, he can't help but let out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes at the burning desire.

"can i move?" he asks, leaning over to kiss donghyuck's nape, and after his 'yeah' he straightens up and starts moving his hips, gritting his teeth as donghyuck's hole tightens around his cock, making it difficult to intrude. mark's first thrusts are shallow and slow, he changes the angle to stretch donghyuck, getting the soft walls to open up, and he knows he hits this particular spot when donghyuck arches his back together with such a lewd whine that mark feels his animalistic instinct flood his body. he gasps and grasps on donghyuck's hips harder when donghyuck starts bouncing his ass on his cock, pushing back and arching his spine, whimpering in the need of more.

"come on, mark", he whines, his voice muffled by the pillow, and he turns his head to give a mesmerized mark a craving look as he keeps on working his ass. it seems impossible for mark to tear his gaze from where their bodies connect, donghyuck's hole greedily swallowing his cock, but this desperate plea brings him back, and he firmly grips donghyuck in his hands before he begins ramming his cock inside like he saw it multiple times in his illicit wet dreams.

he adjusts to donghyuck's pace, so that he thrusts in when donghyuck pushes his ass back, emiting whimpers and moans at every mark's move, but as he tries to speed up, donghyuck lets out a long cry and collapses on the bed, letting mark pound him in any way he wants. and mark wants it rougher, faster and closer, so he bends over to donghyuck's ear stopping for a moment and earning a pitiful whimper from the boy under him.

"can i take it off, donghyuck? i'm clean, i swear", he pants, his vision stained with black spots as he presses his heaving chest to donghyuck's sweaty back, who whines a string of _yes yes yes_, and mark pulls out and takes the condom off in a swift movement before he flips donghyuck on his back and lifts up his legs to enter him in one quick thrust.

this makes them both moan in unison, the raw sensation sending tingles all over them, and mark reaches for another kiss of donghyuck's tasty mouth, pushing deeper in his insides. the kiss is heated and sensual, tongues meeting each other sloppily and saliva dripping down their chins, which they lick off each other, when mark grabs donghyuck's pliant body and pulls him up, earning a surprised cry, and donghyuck straddles him as they press chest to chest.

"ride me, baby", mark breathes out, holding donghyuck in his embrace, and donghyuck looks at him with a mix of challenge and impatience in his eyes as he wraps his arm around mark's shoulders and starts moving his ass, his buttcheeks slapping loudly against mark's fleshy thighs. a moan escapes mark's mouth as he buries his face in donghyuck's neck, jolting his hips up to make the trusts deeper, feeling his orgasm forming in his guts at every sound donghyuck emits in his ear. he takes donghyuck by the slender waist and lifts him up to help him jump on his cock, and donghyuck sobs and presses closer to mark so that his cock rubs against his tensed abs.

"cum inside me", is the only thing he whimpers, but that's enough for mark to feel that he's seconds away from his climax. he growls quietly and speeds up his moves, his lips finding donghyuck's and colliding together as their bodies move faster in the need for release. he cums hammering deep in donghyuck's insides, catching donghyuck's sob as his semen fills him up so much it starts dripping out while donghyuck keeps on milking mark's cock with his ass. he makes a few tugs on his cock with his hand, and white stripes of liquid shoot right on mark's stomach, but mark doesn't mind - only watches in awe the way donghyuck tilts his head back and opens his mouth in a silent moan as he cums, and this picture makes mark want to fuck donghyuck for the second time without a break just to see this beautiful sight again.

they fall on the bed after a few moments, and mark rolls over donghyuck, closing his eyes as he tries to steady his breath. his attention is drawn then to donghyuck who makes an attempt to get up, apparently with an intention to clean up, but mark quickly reaches out his hands and grabs donghyuck in his hold, not letting him go. donghyuck grunts something in discontent, but then gives in and allows mark to spoon him, sighing tiredly.

"we didnt agree to cuddle, you know", he says, but mark notices a hint of a smile in his voice and just snuggles closer.

"will i have the privilege of having cuddles if i'm your boyfriend?" mark asks, happy that donghyuck can't see his blushing face.

"but you're not my boyfriend", donghyuck answers with an eye-roll.

"i'm actually trying to ask you out", mark huffs, chuckling in donghyuck's shoulder, who turns his head and gives mark a doubtful look before sighing again.

"you're weird", he says, and mark thinks 'i'm not', but doesn't say it aloud, instead asking a short but hopeful,

"so?"

he feels donghyuck's hands landing on his in a soft touch, and then hears a quiet yet confident 'okay', and his heart doubles it's pace, making his breath hitch in his throat. he takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes sleepily, lulled by the feeling of donghyuck's weight against his body, his calm breath and, of course, mark's favourite smell.

and he's not weird.

he's in love.


End file.
